


Duskwood drabbles

by blue__petals



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'll mark them in the chapter summary, Multi, Platonic Relationship, Romantic Relationship, Some of them have referenced sexual content but nothing explicit, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__petals/pseuds/blue__petals
Summary: A collection of all my Duskwood drabbles from my Tumblr @mysticpetals. There will be different pairings in each chapter, displayed in the title.
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jessy/MC, Phil/MC, Richy/MC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Jake 𖠂 I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do 33 and 39 with Jake x Mc from the kissing prompts? Your writing is absolutely fantastic and I’m so glad you are apart of this fandom. 💚  
> Anonymous asked: 33 jake x mc for kiss prompt 🥺
> 
> 33\. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.  
> 39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

You ran forward towards Jake, tears streaming down your face, as the police apprehended the man without a face.

He winced as he tried to get up from the ground, grunting in pain as a stab of pain shot through his ribs. His assailant hadn’t gone easy on him at all. First it was the government and now that guy, seeming as if he just couldn’t catch a break. That or people just liked beating him up.

He let out a muffled, ‘oof’ as you barreled into him, full force, wrapping his arm around you and ignoring another wave of pain as you sobbed into his shoulder. Seeing you so distressed, he mumbled quiet assurances to you, running a soothing hand across your back and waited for you to calm down. Soon enough your cries came down to quiet sniffles and as you raised your head to look at him, Jake’s heart broke at seeing your red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“I’m okay, we’re okay,” he murmured, watching helplessly as it prompted a fresh wave of tears from your side.

“I was so scared,” you said.

“I know.”

“I thought he…”

“I know.” Jake pushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen into your teary eyes, lost in the concern swirling within them.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Jake nodded, but then frowning as he processed what you had just said.

“Wait, wha–” he didn’t get to complete his question before your lips were on his, moving with surprising firmness as you deepened the kiss when he gasped in surprise, the hand holding you tightening its grip on your waist. Soon enough, he lost himself in your taste, closing his eyes and savoring whatever you were willing to give, mind wandering off to the flirty conversations you two used to share.

It was only when he tasted salt, did he realise that you were still crying. Pulling away with much difficulty, he brushed his hands across your cheeks, kissing your tears away, as you held his wrists in a tight grip, afraid that if you opened your eyes, he would disappear.

“I thought I lost you,” you whispered, eyes still closed as Jake’s kisses came to a stop.

“You didn’t, I’m here. I’ll always be here,” he said, pressing your body to his in a tight hug.

You two say there, in the middle of the road, for what seemed like forever until the paramedics came to check on Jake. And even then, he held your hand in a vice grip, afraid of letting go, just as much as you were.


	2. Jake 𖠂 mornings like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 11 and 24 from the kisses for jake x mc?🥺

Morning light gently caressed the two lovers, peacefully entangled with each other, unbothered about the world outside.

As the sun rays turn sharper, flicking across your eyes, you wrinkled your nose, turning away from the disturbance, only to burrow yourself further into the chest of your partner. Jake, already a light sleeper, opened his eyes sleepily, looking at your figure latched onto his for dear life and smiled softly.

Pushing a lock of hair behind your ear that was tickling your nose, he closed his eyes again, intending to fall asleep again but couldn’t resist leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on your cheek. You hummed and leaned forward with your eyes closed, trying to kiss him back. Eyes still closed, it made him smile all the more as your lips landed on his chin, before pressing a kiss on his cheek, mumbling in dissatisfaction at not reaching his lips.

His hands come to cup your face, playing the game of who will get the lips first, and this time, his lips land at the corner of your eye. You laughed, the sound a blissful melody to Jake’s ears in the quiet of the morning, both of your eyes still closed because you still didn’t have a winner.

You leaned forward again and Jake already knew you were going to win, as your breath fanned across the bottom of his face. His lips stretched into a smile as they finally met yours in a languid kiss, his hands softly caressing your cheeks.

Both of you lost track of time as you lost yourself in each other’s embrace, the soft kisses slowly turning into passionate ones. Your hands automatically moved towards his head, twirling the black locks around your fingers. Jake’s hands were similarly tangled in your hair, tugging and pulling it, smirking at the gasps it elicited from you.

Not wanting to be one upped, you moved to lay on top of him, kissing him fiercely as his hands moved to your waist, pushing you closer to himself. Both of you only stopped when you ran out of air, panting and gasping for breath.

You grinned down at him, tracing his now swollen lips with your thumb and he looked at you intensely.

“Give up yet?”

He gave you a teasing smile, catching your wrists in his hands and pulling you into him once again.

“Not a chance.”


	3. Phil 𖠂 can I pet your dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 5 “Can I pet your dog?” “Do I know you?” about Phil and MC?? I'm curious of how can be their relationship🤔😂

You had just moved into Duskwood after inheriting your grandmother’s house after she left to travel the world. You had been suprised that she chose you out of all your siblings and cousins but were happy nonetheless. You were pretty unhappy at this point in your life, bills piling up and relationships deteriorating, so a change of scenery was exactly what you had needed.

And that’s why you didn’t think twice before settling everything, back where you were and finally move to Duskwood.

It was a quiet, beautiful town, the kind where everyone knew everyone else and you garnered quite a few curious looks from it’s residents in the few days you’d been here.

You had been busy settling in, so you didn’t get to take a walk or play with your dog but now, when you were finally done with all the major shifting, you could take a breather and take Honey, your golden retriever, out for a walk.

After jogging in the nearest park for half an hour, the majority of which Honey spent dragging you along, you finally took a break, sitting on the nearest bench while Honey ran around.

Before long, he came back and laid his head on your knees, whining softly and you ran your fingers in his fur as he made happy growls. After a minute or so, you felt someone standing beside you and you looked up to see a man around your age, with dark hair tied up in a ponytail and looking down at your dog, before flicking his eyes to you.

“Can I pet your dog?” He asked and you frowned.

“Do I know you?” You fired back and he reeled in surprise before a smirk overtook his face.

“Fiesty. But no, you’re new so I don’t think you know anyone here.” He pointed out.

“Fair enough,” you said and gestured for him to take a seat beside you which he was only too happy to comply with.

“Yours is one of the biggest dog I’ve seen and I just wanted to pet him,” he said, still watching your dog and you laughed at his longing expression.

“Okay, fine. Go ahead, Honey won’t bite.”

He thanked you with a quick smile before petting him cautiously at first, and when he didn’t show any aggression, he began to run his fingers through Honey’s fur more firmly. Your dog closed his eyes in bliss and leaned into the stranger’s touch. With a jolt, you realized you hadn’t introduced yourself.

As if sensing your sudden plight, the guy looked at you with a charming smile and introduced himself.

“I’m Phil. I imagine we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.”

And somehow, you felt that you wouldn’t mind it at all.


	4. Phil 𖠂 Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiya! could i get 20 with Phil from Duskwood? ^^
> 
> Prompt: "you're too damn cute."

“Phil?” You asked in surprise as he came up to you, sunglasses in his hand, a crooked smile on his face.

“Can I have one black coffee, please?” He asked with a smile and you quickly jolted out of your confused state and scribbled his order on the disposable cup, mind still reeling from his sudden appearance.

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” you said as he handed you the money for the drink. Winking at you, he stepped aside and another customer took his place.

Phil had gotten up as usual in the morning and kissed you goodbye when the time to open Aurora came and it was only three hours later that he was here in your coffee shop. You were thoroughly perplexed about this sudden visit and his amused look told you that it showed on your face.

The sound of a throat clearing brought you out of your stupor and you smiled apologetically to the lady who was trying to pay you for her coffee. The morning rush had all cleared out by now and only a handful of people were left in the shop. Phil was one of them, sitting at a corner table, scrolling through his phone and glancing up at you every now and then.

As the last person on the counter was served their drink, Phil looked to your coworker and you watched as he nodded and started pushing you towards the back.

“Wha–hey! I’m not done with my shift yet!” You protested as he guided you to the back, another worker taking your place at the counter.

“Go change and enjoy the rest of the day with your boyfriend,” he smiled and before you could ask what was going on, he had disappeared.

You quickly changed your clothes and made your way towards the boss who was making pancakes. She saw you approaching and smiled at you in greeting.

“Ah, no no dear! This isn’t your place today! Go out and enjoy yourself,” she said.

“But—”

“No buts! That handsome boyfriend of yours wanted to surprise you and I was only too happy to play along! Ah you’ve grabbed a nice one, that boy,” she said, flipping the pancakes and you flushed in embarrassment at her words.

“But—”

“GO!”

You didn’t want to invoke her wrath, as you’d seen what happened to the guy who talked back to a customer and in no way, did you want to be on the receiving end of it so you quietly grabbed your bag and made way towards Phil, who looked up from his phone with a smirk as you sat down.

“Sorry, I have a girlfriend,” he said and despite yourself, you cracked a smile at his statement.

“Oh you do? A shame, I could have shown you a really good time,” you quiped, playing along.

Phil’s smile widened at your retort and he shook his head.

“You’re too damn cute.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think what I said qualifies as cute but I’ll take what I can get,” you grinned, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re going on a date, sweetheart. And it’s gonna be one you’ll remember for a long time,” he smirked and the promise in his eyes made you sit up straight, an identical expression on your face.

“Well then, let’s get to it.”


	5. Jake 𖠂 longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Is it possible that you could do 15 with Jake and MC?
> 
> Prompt: "Shhh, they'll hear us."

"Here," Jake pushed you into a small corner, perfect for hiding from prying eyes. You looked at him as he poked his head around the corner to see if they were followed.

"No sign of anyone yet," he whispered, body tense but his arms cradled you gently against him. You grabbed at his shirt, pressing closer as the sound of footsteps entered your ears. Your breath caught in your throat as a familiar voice called for you.

"I know you're there and I'm going to find you!"

Luckily, the footsteps faded further away from your hiding place and you sighed in relief. Jake loosened his hold on you as the hallway once again, reverted back to silence. Heart pounding, breaths uneven from running here, you looked up at Jake and found him already looking at you.

A smile broke through your face, followed by a giggle and Jake quickly shushed you.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

You somehow controlled the laughter bubbling past your throat, biting your lip to keep quiet but the smile never left. Jake gave you a grin as he relaxed completely now and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"You're rather good at this whole hiding thing, aren't you?" You asked.

"I've had a lot of time to learn," he smiled in amusement as you shook your head at his witty response, smile widening.

"Well then, we better make use of your talents," you said, grabbing the collar of his shirt, tugging him closer to you and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" 

His wicked smile told you that he had a pretty good idea of what was going through your mind. In response to his question, you slowly trailed your fingers from his collar to his neck, pushing yourself closer to him. His hands came to rest on your waist as you leaned in.

"I was thinking of a nice round of monopoly," you whispered and he chuckled, the sound drowned when you finally kissed him. 

All night, the two of you had been trying to get a moment alone but someone or the other always came up to chat one of you up and you could never leave. The tension had been building with every longing stare from across the room, every wink, every smile and now it all came pouring out. 

His lips move slowly against yours, both of you savouring the quiet, peaceful atmosphere, that had been the hardest to get the whole night. 

Your hands moved up to his hair as the kiss deepend, tugging at the black locks and he hummed in appreciation at your actions.

"Are you two done yet?"

You broke apart from each other with a soft gasp, chests heaving and still looking into each other's eyes. Neither of you wanted to break the moment but Hannah's foot tapping impatiently on the floor made you reluctantly move away from each other. But even then, Jake refused to let go of your hand.

"We're done," he grinned, winking at you, that made you laugh before looking back at an exasperated Hannah.


	6. Richy 𖠂 scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your writing sooo much! And I wonder if you would like to write number 18 "why didn't you text me back" with Richy x MC. If you have the time of course and thank you for making it less dreadful during the waiting time for the next episode.

"You'll be back again, right?" Richy asked, brows furrowed as he held your hand in his. 

You had come to Duskwood for a little meet up with everyone when Hannah had been found and everyone wanted to thank you. At first, you thought that you'd go and come back on the same day, but Jessy and Richy had insisted that you stay a few days so that they could celebrate and get to know you at the same time.

You had so much fun with everyone, touring Duskwood together, drinking at Aurora and visiting all the interesting places in the small town. But now it was time to leave, and you didn't want to go. It seemed as if Richy had the same thought as well.

Despite spending time as a group, you had invariably gravitated towards Richy and his fun self. He had been a complete sweetheart and a dork and your heart hurt, knowing that you would probably not see him again for a long time. 

"I...I'll try my best to come again soon," you swallowed, watching as his face fell at your words.

"Text me when you get back, okay?" He said, catching your eyes and you nodded with a smile.

The rest of the gang looked at you two knowingly but didn't say anything except for 'goodbyes' and 'safe journeys'. You waved at them one last time before getting into your car and driving away from Duskwood.

Richy looked after your retreating car for a long time and only when Jessy put her hand on his shoulder, did he realise that everyone was looking at him.

"Let's leave then," he mumbled quietly, making his way towards Roger's Garage once again.

* * *

When you reached back home, you found your cat lounging around the living room, a person already sitting on the couch. Stiffening slightly, you walked towards them cautiously and let out a sigh of relief when you realised it was only your friend. 

"Where have you been?!" She asked the moment you stepped into her view.

"Clearly not here," you replied dryly, eyeing the mess she had made on your apartment floor.

"Oh, forget that! You need to come with me now! I've been trying to reach you all day!" She grabbed your hand, dragging you out, ignoring your protests.

"But–!"

"No! It's an emergency!" She said, and you succumbed yourself to her antics, knowing that there was no getting out of it.

Turned out, her girlfriend had been planning to propoyand she found the ring and now she was panicking about what to do. It's wasn't as if she didn't love her, it was just too sudden for her. After calming her down for the better part of rest of the day, you trudged exhaustedly up the stairs to your apartment. 

The first thing you noticed was your phone ringing incessantly on the floor. You must have dropped it when your friend dragged you out. Picking it up, you accepted the call without bothering to see the caller and let out a tired hello.

"Why didn't you text me back?" 

Was the first thing you heard, immediately recognising Richy's voice.

"Oh boy, do I have something to tell you."

You spent the rest of your day lying in bed and talking to Richy about everything and nothing, finally going to bed with a smile on your face.


	7. Jake 𖠂 Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with your boyfriend is all what you want but does it go according to plan?

You were excited beyond belief for your weekly date today and the weather was perfect, which only added to your happiness. Humming a song as you tugged the black sock up your shin, a text from Jake had you stumbling towards your phone on the bed.

**Jake [4:53 pm]**

_Ready to go? ;)_

A wide smile spread across your face as you quickly typed out a reply, and rushed to wear your shoes. After double checking in the mirror if everything was in place, you opened the door, stomach filled with nervous butterflies, just as it did before every date.

Jake stood in front of you, a soft smile stretching his face and your favourite flowers in his hand. He bent down to kiss you on the cheek and you thanked him for the flowers, happiness almost radiating off of you.

“You look amazing, as always,” he said and you shyly tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. No matter how many times he complimented you, you could never get used to his sweet words.

“Look who’s saying that, mister dashing,” you replied, lips curving into a smile at the sound of his laughter and the redness of his cheeks. Maybe you weren’t the only one who didn’t get used to the compliments.

“Shall we go then?” He asked and you nodded, locking the door behind you and slipping your hand into his. He smiled at you, squeezing your hand gently and your smile widened.

Since it was Jake’s turn to plan today’s date, he had opted for watching a movie and then grabbing dinner at a restaurant together. You had been more than satisfied at his plans and as you walked towards the theater, you told him about your week and asked him about his, to which he replied with much enthusiasm.

All too soon, you had reached your destination and Jake went ahead to buy tickets for the both of you. It was an action movie and both of you really enjoyed watching it, fighting playfully for the popcorn in between and you making sarcastic comments at the characters choices under your breath which made him laugh.

“It was great!” You said as the movie finished and Jake shook his head in amusement at your excitement. Honestly, he had focused more on you than the movie but he was happy to know that you had enjoyed yourself.

“What!” You exclaimed and he followed your line of sight to see that it was raining a little. Not raining, but more like a slow drizzle. Nevertheless, even a little drizzle in December proved to be cold but from the look on your face, Jake knew that there was no way out of it.

“Come on!” You tugged him along towards the street, laughing in delight as the cold raindrops hit your face. Jake couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, you were a vision and Jake never wanted to let go of you.

You noticed how quiet he had become and turned towards him, a twinkle of mischief in your eyes.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me!” You repeated and Jake laughed.

“I’m not kissing you in the rain! We’ll catch our death!”

“It’s just a little drizzle, come on,” you whined and Jake knew he could never refuse you.

Cupping your face in his hands, he pressed the softest of kisses against your lips and felt you shiver. He knew it wasn’t because of the could though, and as you both opened your eyes, he was once again astounded by how much love yours held for him.

Before either of you could say anything, the drizzle turned into something stronger, the rain falling more purposefully and it was Jake’s turn to drag you now.

“Let’s go!” He said and you giggled at the way he was rushing towards your apartment, as if afraid of water.

Despite his best efforts, you and Jake were soaked and had to take a hot bath to battle the cold that came with your drenched clothes. Jake always had some clothes at yours so it was no trouble for him to change into something dry. When he came out of the bathroom, he didn’t see you in the bedroom, so he made his way to the living room – stopping in his tracks as he saw you cuddled up on the sofa with a soft looking blanket.

The urge to join you was overwhelming and you smiled as he slid into the blanket next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. Before you could say anything, he had captured your lips with his, a hand caressing your cheek while the other squeezed your waist. His lips moved languidly against yours and it was a while before you parted, foreheads pressed together, breaths leaving in soft pants.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered against your lips and you smiled.

“You read my mind.”


	8. Jake 𖠂 Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest has you revisiting your old conversations.

It had been a week since you last heard from Jake – the video message, the only communication you had with him, and that too, was a recorded message.

Lily and your relationship had gotten better. The strain was still there, but there was a shared understanding, a shared loss of someone close to you and that made you feel less lonely.

In hindsight, you should have known that this was how it would end. He had repeatedly told you of the dangers his life possessed, being wanted by the government but texting him had felt so natural, so good, that you had forgotten about it.

Your first mistake.

The second one was thinking you could have continued without him. You had done your absolute best to uncover more of Hannah’s cloud and to a degree, you had been successful but you were slumped with what to do afterwards. Lily had been a huge help in that matter, as she knew Hannah the best and would help you decode if there were any hidden messages in the pictures.

So far, you didn’t have much luck and you were quickly growing frustrated. Every picture was a dead end and with every day that passed, chances to find Hannah also diminished. The situation was really taking a toll on your mental health, as you had been sleeping poorly and spacing out during work.

Even more, you dreaded to think what had happened to Jake. Was he safe, somewhere underground? Or did the government get him and he was trapped in a prison? Was he even alive?

You shuddered, thinking about all the worst case scenarios and forced yourself to think of something else. It was inevitable that with his absence, you would start to revisit your old conversations with him. He had been dark and mysterious in the beginning but as you cracked his hard exterior with your humour and charm – you found out that behind all the intimidating front, he was just a shy, insecure guy, trying to save his only family left.

It was two days later that you heard from him.

You were in front of your computer, cracking yet another puzzle so you could uncover more of Hannah’s cloud, when the hard pounding at your apartment’s door made you jump.

Frowning in confusion, you wondered who it could be. It was late and none of your friends had made plans to come over. Another round of frantic knocking made you get up and walk towards the door, not before taking the frying pan with you from the kichen.

You opened the door, chain still latched onto the bolt and saw someone in dark clothes, face masked with a cap – hand raised in the air as if to knock again. They paused as you eyed them warily.

“How can I help you?” You asked, fingers tightening on the frying pan’s handle behind your back and to your surprise, the stranger chuckled – a deep, raspy sound – full of amusement.

“I had hoped that a creepy hacker would have left more of an impression on you, but apparently not,” he said and left you staring at him in astonishment.

“Jake?”

He smiled and nodded, and you quickly unlatched the door, ushering him in and he watched in amusement as you stood there, gaping at him in shock – still not believing that after radio silence for so long, he was standing in front of you.

“You really thought I was dead?”

“Wha– no! Not dead, but I thought something bad had happened…” you trailed off.

Something about his smiling visage annoyed you and you scowled. You had been worried sick, couldn’t sleep for a week, were constantly berated at work for not paying attention and there he stood, smiling as if nothing had happened and he was just here to visit a friend.

“You couldn’t have given a heads up?”

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in your tone. You were angry and he knew you had every right to be.

“You know I couldn’t,” he said, frowning as you scoffed and looked away from him, as if composing yourself.

“Even a letter sent with a pigeon would have been nice. Just something to know you weren’t in jail or dead!” You exclaimed, voice breaking off at the end. You thought it was very unfair to you, someone who had been trying their best from day one to help someone who you didn’t even know.

“I just want you to be safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you!” Jake replied, agitated himself, at the sight of your displeasure. It’s not as if he didn’t want to, he just didn’t have any choice.

You softened as you saw his uncertain expression, wondering if he made the right decision coming here. You weren’t about to turn him away just because you were a little angry at his actions.

“Okay, okay. Why don’t you freshen up and then we can talk about….whatever has been going on,” you proposed and he sagged in relief, knowing that you weren’t truly angry at him.

He just had to give you some time.

“Yes, we can do that.”


	9. Richy 𖠂 A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richy is panicking as to what to do for his first date with you when the perfect idea suddenly comes to his mind.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, they said yes!” Richy paced in front of Thomas, Jessy and Cleo, sitting in Jessy’s office in Roger’s Garage.

“You’re acting as if they agreed to marry you,” Thomas rolled his eyes and Richy stopped his pacing to look at him.

“They might as well have! I’ve so many ideas on what to do but I can’t decide!” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in agitation.

“Start by relaxing a bit. You know they like you, otherwise they wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you,” Cleo reasoned and that did make him feel a bit better. But the pre first date jitters were still there and he wasn’t sure how to get rid of them.

“What do you suggest I do?” He asks everyone.

“Take her out to a nice dinner,” said Thomas.

“Or maybe a picnic date? Who doesn’t love greenery?” Jessy said.

“How about a museum date?” Cleo suggested.

But the way Richy was looking at them all in horror, one could have thought that they asked him to kidnap someone.

“No one has a romantic bone in their body anymore! What happened to playing songs outside windows, glitter and sparkles on handmade Valentine’s cards, dancing in the rain!? What happened?!”

“Richy, you’re panicking. Slow down,” Cleo got up and grabbed his shoulder firmly when he began to shake with nervousness.

“Look at me Richy,” Thomas said and Richy slowly turned his unfocused eyes to him. He was shuffling restlessly but Thomas’s cool gaze helped him ground a little.

“If they’re the one, it won’t matter if you’re taking them to a museum or to Paris or doing something romantic. What matters is spending time together,” Thomas said, a wistful expression in his face, no doubt remembering Hannah.

“Thomas is right. While what you say is certainly correct, you don’t have to go the extra mile or try too hard. They like you and you like them and that’s enough,” Jessy finished.

By now, Richy had calmed down enough to think logically and he had to admit that his friends were right. You weren’t someone who liked flashy things or over exaggerated displays of affection and you’ve told him that much in your conversations. If anything, you loved jokes and having fun.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the perfect idea popped into his head.

“I know what I’m going to do!” He exclaimed and everyone looked at him in amusement.

“So soon?” Jessy asked.

“Yes! I’m going to let them know now!” He reached for his phone and typed the date and place for the date. He just hoped you’d like it.

•••••••

You were ten minutes early for your date with Richy. You had been way too excited as the time for it grew closer that you had set off early in hopes that you could calm your nerves a bit before he arrived.

Someone knocked into you, wrapping their arms across your waist and you yelped, before realising it was Richy and sighing in relief.

“Sorry, I was so excited to see you,” he grinned, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks and you laughed.

“No problem. I’m glad you’re here,” you said and his smile widened.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

You stared at each other for a moment, the air between you filling with an intense emotion before Richy looked away towards the entry.

“Shall we?”

“Rainbow carnival, here we go,” you read the flashy sign and slipped your hand in Richy’s as you walked forward.

You could confidently say that you haven’t had this much fun with anyone else in a while. Richy was perfect, making you laugh, indulging in your childish whims of cotton candy, playing games and winning a big Koala plushie for you.

It was like a scene out of a romcom, but you wouldn’t change it for anything. You had discovered that Richy was terrible at catching fishes with the paper fans and an absolute pro at smashing the cup tower.

You had played a few games yourself but mostly, you enjoyed watching Richy have fun, the way his expression suddenly turned serious while concentrating, his blinding smile as he won and his pout at being bested by a bunch of kids. You loved spending time with him and all throughout the date, his hand never once left yours.

“Ferris wheel to finish our date?” You asked, holding another cotton candy cone and occasionally taking a bite out of it.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he grinned and you felt your chest warm at his glowing face.


	10. Richy 𖠂 party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

“Okay, tiger. Let’s loosen up on the alcohol shall we?” Richy plucked the glass from your hand which had you frowning in displeasure.

“No! Gimme!” You tried to grab it but he held it just out of reach with a teasing smile. He was loving this adorable, whiny side of you, while drunk.

“Nope. How many glasses have you had already?” He asked and you stopped your action, thinking seriously for a moment.

“Mmm, maybe six?” You said and Richy put the glass aside to hold you by your shoulders when it seemed you wouldn’t be able to stand by yourself.

“No more alcohol for you today. Let’s go home.”

He called for a cab and heard you mumbling incoherently about your cat and how much you loved her. It amused him to no end that someone as intelligent and careful as you could let your guard down so much, just with the help of alcohol.

“If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken but I’d also shoot you twice in the head,” you said and he blinked in surprise before laughing out loud.

“Glad to know I’m so important to you, tiger,” he chuckled and looked at you, almost leaning against him, your hands wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, of course. You’re the most important,” you mumbled before burying your face in his shoulder.

His breath hitched at your unexpected words and his eyes softened as he looked at your tired form, slumped against him. He placed an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into him and smiling when you snuggled against him.

You woke up the next day with Richy’s arms wrapped around you and Richy’s dog whining and scratching the door to be let in. You winced at a sudden throb of pain in your head as you got up and vowed to never drink again.

Richy shifted as you got up, opening his eyes and looking at you sleepily.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Peachy. I hope I didn’t say anything weird.”

“You don’t remember last night, do you?” He asked, grinning and you immediately frowned.

“No….what, did I say something weird to you?”

His only response was to tug you down and place a sloppy kiss against your cheek.

“Nothing I didn’t want to hear. Now let’s go to sleep.”

“But—”

“Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, follow me on Tumblr @mysticpetals for more stuff like this and random theories! I'd love to chat and hear your thoughts :)


End file.
